Sleep Over
by MasochisticHero
Summary: And so with Team RWBY out for the weekend, Blake was left alone at school. She invites Sun back to her dorm, where she spends her time reading (questionable) books, much to Sun's dismay. Can Sun turn it around from 'Books and Read' to 'Books and Chill?


_RWBY, along with its faunus characters, is rightfully owned by both Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction was written for expressing fandom and to provide entertainment to BlackSun shippers._

 _Chapter Rating: M_

 _Characters: Blake x Sun_

 _Expect: Romance, Smut_

* * *

 **Sleep Over**

 _One Shot_

XXX

Sun rolled restlessly around the top bunk, whimpering under the sheets.

"Stop fuzzing Sun, you are so noisy," Blake said, flipping a page from her book. She was sitting beside Sun.

"Ugh, didn't know you invited me for Books and Read, not Books and Chill," Sun complained, rolling in between Blake's legs as he rested his head on top of her stomach.

The most of team RWBY opted to use the weekend vacation. Weiss went to a family resthouse somewhere near the beaches. Ruby visited her mother's grave. And Yang was partying in downtown Vale. She said she wasn't going back to the dorm until party time was over.

So Blake invited Sun to stay over for the night. Of course she did. Sun was her boyfriend. They sat together on her bed. Blake had her kimono nightgown, and Sun was topless and was just wearing his boxers.

"I told you, I'm not in the mood yet."

"Oh yeah? Yesterday you sounded like this, "Oh Sun, fuck me more, Sun, do me here, Sun you are so hot, Your abs are so great, Oh lick me down there, More oh~,"" he mimicked. Blake just glared at him.

"Maybe you aren't doing a good job of arousing me," she said before going back to her book.

Sun slumped and crawled to Blake's side, peering over her book. After a few seconds, he gasped, feeling betrayed. "You're reading erotica right now?! Did my big guns just lose to some fictional and non-existent dicks?! You didn't even return my kisses a while ago."

He buried himself under the sheets again, dejected, his ego clearly crushed. Blake rolled her eyes. "Maybe, you should learn a thing or two from these," Blake absently said, engrossed at the book. Her eyes were sparkling. She didn't realize Sun was looking at the book with intensely hurt eyes, as if Blake was cheating on him right before him. Sun needed a few minutes to regain his bravado.

"Huh, I can do better than those fictional boys," he declared winking at her and swiping the book from her hand. Blake protested with a, "Hey!" but she let Sun read the book for a few minutes.

It was the very first time reading something made him hard. After reading a few paragraphs, he returned the book to Blake and said, "The book is well written." While reading, he imagined himself doing this and that to Blake.

"Do you imagine doing it with me whenever you read shit like that," Sun spouted. He noted how Blake's legs look very slender and sexy in front of him, which twitched at the question.

Blake blushed and hid her face behind the now closed book. "Um, no, maybe? Sometimes?" Sun grinned slyly at her, making her feel more embarrassed. She lied down hastily and turned her back to Sun, slipping the book under the pillow.

Sun wrapped an arm around her waist before tracing his fingers to the side of her legs. He rested his chest to her back, and the proximity was making Sun feel extremely horny. He started kissing the back of her neck, biting softly as he trailed his tongue to her human ears.

"Blake~" Sun whispered with heavy lust.

She felt his hot breath subtly grazing her ears, which he proceeded to tug with his teeth. She could feel his growing bulge rub her butt, which she subconsciously grinded herself against.

"Was reading erotica enough foreplay for you already?" he breathed as he slid his fingers between her legs.

Blake whimpered a bit. She was a bit wet from the books, but when Sun started to rub her clit, she started to moan softly, feeling extremely hot. When Sun started with his fingers, there was no breaking away from him. He was just that good.

He pulled one of her legs to rest on top of his as he inserted two fingers in. Blake gasped as he moved his fingers in and out in a rhythm. Slowly, he added another finger. He also added force to his thrusts, hitting her sensitive spots. He bit his lower lip as he felt her incredibly wet walls tighten around his fingers. His erection grew harder as he imagined his dick warm and tight inside her. Blake was now making short gasping moans after each of Sun's thrusts. She tried her best to keep quiet, putting a hand over her mouth, but Sun's fingers were doing a great job of pleasuring her.

Then Sun stopped. He withdrew his fingers and turned around, as if readying to sleep. She gaped at him because she was so close to cumming.

"Sun! Take responsibility! At least let me finish!" Blake exclaimed, embarrassed with the desperation in her voice.

Sun smirked, although Blake couldn't see it. It was payback time. "I dunno Blake, maybe those books can make you cum."

The cat faunus gripped Sun's tail, tugging it slightly. When Sun didn't move, she huffed. She started touching herself, with one hand grabbing her boobs and fondling them, while the other she inserted inside her, picking off where Sun left off. She tried her best to not move much, determined not to satisfy Sun in his little tease game.

He actually got the book from under the pillow without her noticing. He began reading a chapter, determined to execute the same moves better and destroy his competitor once and for all. He started stroking his shaft, reading intently and imagining his next moves. This was so different from how she had sex with him. Is this Blake's fetish? Blake's shallow breathing in the background even made him more excited. He wanted to prove to her that having sex with him was more pleasurable than those damn erotica she immersed herself into. He shut the book and threw it down to the opposite end of the bed. With one swift movement, he got on top of Blake, catching her mid action. Sun caught his breath when he saw her erotic facial expression, her slightly opened top exposing her shoulders and cleavage, and her hands between her legs.

"Whacha doing pussy cat?"

He lowered his face to her neck, biting her down furiously. Blake almost screamed, and so Sun pushed his palm over her mouth. "Let me help you."

He released his bite and undid her top. Blake gasped as Sun flicked her hard nipples. Sun collected Blake's wrists and pinned them on top of her head. He pulled out his erection, moved her panties aside, and slammed himself into her wet entrance.

"Augh, Sun!" Blake's moaning growing louder. He used to be such a gentle partner, always asking permission before he went inside her, but she didn't mind this lack of asking permission. In fact, it was even more arousing for her that Sun just forced himself inside her. She never really did find the courage to tell him about the details in those hardcore borderline porn she reads, which she seriously wanted to happen to herself. She found herself continuously moaning as Sun pounded fast inside her, with each thrust hitting her so deep. She liked it when Sun asserted himself onto her. She liked it when he made her feel so vulnerable. Sun was the only one she can open her self like this to, naked and bare, with no need to hide.

She arched her back in sheer pleasure. "Fuck me more like this!" she begged quietly.

He placed his free hand over her mouth and inserted one finger into her mouth. "Suck me," he growled in between his thrusts. Blake obliged, biting and licking his fingers. He went down to her nipples, which he bit and pulled with force. That, coupled with a single heavy thrust of his dick and his finger deep throating her, made her scream in sheer sexual pleasure.

They both stopped. Shit. Blake glared at Sun, who just winked at her. He was enjoying this. He put a finger over her lips and said in deliberately louder voice, "Shhhh or we'll get caught." The mere thought of getting caught aroused Sun even more. He motioned her to move on all fours, her favorite position. Blake knew that this would be sweet torture.

Blake was actually very loud during sex. And he loved it, hearing her scream his name, moaning loudly like there's no tomorrow. He owned her during sex. He'd see her make facial reactions so raw and genuine, full of lust and pleasure. Usually, they'd start slow, making out, then with him fingering her and her sucking him. They would usually do it outside school premises, during weekends or late nights when the sexting was too much to handle. Mostly in love hotels, sometimes in the forest. Blake was a slut for him, a word he would never dare not call her outside his thoughts, but seriously , she was such a sex addict. She can go for up to an hour multiple times a day at her best, and luckily, Sun's libido can keep up with her. He too was a slut for Blake.

Sun was pulling back Blake's hair as he pounded inside her. She buried her face in the pillow, trying so hard to suppress her ecstasy. She gripped the sheets as he got in deeper in this position. She could feel him against her walls, rubbing inside her with fast rhythm. His tail whipped her ass multiple times as he fiercely thrusted in and out of her. He used his other hand to play with her clit, flicking and rubbing it.

"More, Sun, more!" she started to moan loudly.

He pulled her hair more and rubbed her clit faster. "Fuck Blake, you're so tight and warm," he responded in between grunts.

"Deeper, faster, ohhhh, ahh, augh!" she panted between moans.

"You like doing it here? You are so wet right now.~"

"Just shut up and fuck me with your hard dick!~"

They both didn't realize that they were on their usual level of loud and rough sex, but it didn't matter. Barely anyone was on the building anyway. After a few more positions, some biting, kissing, and moaning, Sun started building momentum.

"Blake, I'm coming...~"

"Fuck you too,~" she moaned back. He started ramming deep inside her. His speed made her rake her fingertips on Sun's back.

"Sun~ augh! So~ aggressive... I'm coming too!" She threw her head back as Sun pulled her hair tighter. With a final thrust, Sun released inside Blake. He withdrew from her and lied down beside her, panting heavily, his bare chest sweating. "How do you like that? Better than those fictional dicks you read about?"

Blake was breathing heavily. One of her legs was propped over Sun's. "Passable," she said with a small smile. More than passable, she could have sex with him like that everyday. Well not everyday. She can't afford to let him make her feel this sore day after day.

A grin formed in Sun's lips as he rolled to hug Blake. "See. Sex with me is the greatest. Nighty, my pretty young thing. I love you," he said, kissing her forehead. Blake snuggled into Sun's embrace. "Good night Sun. I love you too."

XxX

Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet wandered around the halls.

"Where the heck can Sun be? Ugh, he was supposed to go drinking with us, and we can't even reach his scroll," Neptune complained.

Scarlet patted Neptune's back. "We can probably ask Blake. Perhaps she knows."

"Maybe we should just leave him. I mean, they might be having a date since even Blake's scroll is unreachable," Sage supplied, to which Scarlet nodded to.

Neptune made a fake gasping sound. "Leave our leader behind? Traitors. Besides, Blake's room is just at the end of the hall," he pointed.

The trio was about to knock, when they suddenly stopped as a high pitched scream came from the room. That was definitely Blake. Was there an intruder? Should they help? But what if they all just barged in while she was in her nightclothes and it was just nothing? Sun would kill them. They just stood still for a few more seconds, listening in before deciding. Then they heard Sun talking inside.

Was he ambushing Blake? Wait. Wait! What?!

Neptune's eyes grew wide as his mouth fell. In a second, so many things happened. Neptune wanted to barge in and drag Sun out. Traitor! He haven't had one Vale girl to sleep with him yet! And Sun was supposed to drink with them in a nightclub downtown right now.

Sage had to drag Neptune as Scarlet gagged him. After leaving the building, Sage put him down. Neptune crossed his arms. "Come on boys, let's drink and get some girls tonight! We'll kick out Sun from the team and rename it BROS BEFORE GIRLS!"

* * *

 _~~Junior's Night Club~~_

 _Yang: (joins team BBG's "Bros Before Girls" table) Dudes! You made it! Where is Sun?_

 _Neptune: (grumbles) Sleeping with Blake._

 _Yang: Oooh steamy. So that's what they do when Blake sneaks out with Sun at night! (nodding approvingly)_

 _Neptune: (mouth falls open)_

 _Yang: (notices Neptune is bummed out) Neptune, are you a virgin?_

 _Neptune: (laughs then laughs bitterly)_

 _Yang: How about you, Scarlet?_

 _Scarlet: I've slept with a few ladies, yes._

 _Neptune: (laughs bitterly some more)_

 _Yang: Sage?_

 _Sage: Can't count._

 _Neptune: (chokes on his beer and stands up to leave) I'm done with you guys. Find a new teammate. (heads to dance floor where the girls who flocked to him started leaving)_

 _Sage: It's because of his stupid pickup lines._

 _Scarlet: (nods) For some reason, Neptune emits a fuckboy attitude even if he'd never been laid before. (sips beer)_

 _Sage: There lies the problem, pretending to be a cool fuckboy when you are not. (sips beer)_

 _Yang: If Neptune wants to have a great first sex, tell him WE (winks at the boys) can educate him. (empties beer)_

 _Sage and Scarlet: (chokes on beer)_

 _~~Team RWBY's room~~_

 _Sun: (dreams about Blake and beers, bolts up from sleep) Fuck, I forgot night out with the boys. (goes back to sleep beside Blake)_

* * *

 _A/N: Whazzup! This story can be placed between seasons 2 and 3._

 _You ever heard of cats having sex? Aren't they so loud? That's where my headcanon of Blake being loud at sex came from. And since she probably reads a lot of erotica, I'm sure she's the type to secretly enjoy hardcore sex. I'm not sure about monkeys but I think they are also horny bastards._


End file.
